


Time Travel Drabbles

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the Glee characters and time travel.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 6





	1. A Visit from the Future

Kurt smiled down at his phone, before realizing the entire room had gone silent.

"What." He snapped at the other New Directions.

Mercedes shrugged. "We were asking what the boys thought about our mash-up, and you were smiling down at your phone the entire time. Since everyone you normally text is in this room, who were you texting white boy?"

Kurt was saved from answering by a swirling blue and white portal that opened up in the center of the choir room. All the New Directions stood up and stared apprehensively at this new development. Two boys and two girls, about twenty-one years old, tumbled through the portal. One girl was Latina, while the other was a classic blonde. One of the boys had brilliantly styled chestnut colored hair, while the other boy had gelled back black hair. The two girls were wearing wedding dresses while the two boys were in tuxes. They looked like they came straight out of a wedding. The two girls, and the boy with the chestnut hair executed a perfect somersault and landed on their feet, while the boy with the gelled black hair on the other hand, landed flat on his stomach. He groaned, rolled over onto his back, and looked up at the three standing.

"Damn cheerleaders. You managed to do that while in dresses."

The blonde shrugged. "Coach Sylvester wants us prepared for everything."

The boy on the floor scoffed. "Don't I know it. She blackmailed me into the Cheerios. Her exact reasoning was she wanted a male cheerleader who wouldn't be turned on by the girls."

The blonde nodded. "I remember that Blaine Warbler."

The chestnut haired boy blinked. "It's been four years. Are you ever _not_ going to call him that?"

"Hey!" Rachel interrupted them. All four of their heads whipped around to face the New Directions. "He's one of our competitors for Sectionals. How do you know he's not a spy?"

The rest of the New Directions gasped, finally getting a good look at their faces. The faces of a slightly older Kurt, Brittany, and Santana looked back at them, though none of them, besides Kurt, recognized the other boy.

Tina looked incredulously at Rachel. "A slightly older Kurt, Santana, and Brittany fall out of a portal and you are worried about someone being a spy. You need to get your priorities straight."

Kurt gaped back, looking at the face of his crush, who was suddenly older and had fallen out of a portal with a older him, Santana, and Brittany.

"Wait." Mercedes interrupted them. Everyone turned around to look at her. She turned to Kurt, addressing him. "Don't think you are getting out of this white boy. Who were you texting?"

The older Kurt and the newly identified Blaine, looked at each other. Blaine raised his eyebrow while Kurt just nodded. The older Santana scowled at them.

"Stop having a conversation with your eyes, it's creepy. I pity Trouty Mouth for the limited time he lived with you."

Sam just looked confused, while the older Kurt and Blaine chuckled to themselves.

"We know who my younger version was texting." Kurt said, while Blaine nodded.

Mercedes looked intrigued. "Who? And how do you know?"

The younger Kurt panicked, while Blaine just grinned. "It's me."

The entire room, minus both Kurts, the older Santana, and the older Brittany just stared at Blaine. Rachel suddenly smiled, getting an idea.

"This is perfect Kurt. You are friends with the competition, so you can go spy on them for us."

The older Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing. After Blaine caught his breath, he turned to Rachel.

"That won't work, he's already tried. That's how we met. And for the record, Kurt is a terrible spy."

Quinn interjected herself into the conversation. "Not that this isn't extremely interesting, how did you four get here? And why do you look like you stepped out of a wedding?"

The younger Santana scoffed. "Please, like any of us would believe I would get married at twenty-one. It's probably part of something I was dragged into."

The younger Kurt looked really happy to have the focus shifted from him and his crush while the older Kurt just chuckled. "Normally I would believe that, but I was there when Santana proposed. It was very romantic. And as for how we got here, I have no clue. I was just talking to Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina, how about the rest of you?" He said, turning to his three companions.

"I was talking to Artie, Sam, Puck, and Mike." Blaine said, shrugging.

"And Tana and I were dancing." Brittany piped up.

"Who did Britt and I marry?" Santana asked, intrigued. "I never thought I would be the one to have a double wedding."

The four future folk looked at each other hesitant. Santana nodded at Kurt to continue. Kurt sighed.

"It wasn't originally supposed to be a double wedding. But, Sue came up with a way to get me and Blaine together again, in a lot more legal way than trapping us in a fake elevator. Blaine and I were actually supposed to be groomsmen at Britt and Santana's wedding, along with Sam, Artie, Mike, Puck, and Mr. Schue. We had just gotten back together again after we were broken up after being engaged. It's a long story. But anyway, Britt's one wish was for the two of us to get married alongside her and Santana, so we did. My dad ended up being the one officiating the wedding, so safe to say, I almost gave him a heart attack. We were at the reception when the four of us ended up here."

The entire room was dead silent. The younger Santana just stared at the four standing. "I'm gay?" She whispered, before running out of the choir room.

"Tana!" The younger Brittany called after her, before running out of the room too.

Mike went to run after them, but Blaine stopped him. "Let them go. Santana and Brittany both have a lot to figure out, and this is hard for both of them. Being outed is never a pleasant experience, and Santana and Brittany probably haven't figured it out themselves yet. On the plus side, this is better than what happened the first time around."

"Kurt, Blaine." The younger Kurt called them. Both Kurt and Blaine turned around look at him. "Can we talk?" He said, gesturing to the hallway.

Kurt and Blaine nodded, before following him out into the hallway. They turned and looked at him expectantly. The younger Kurt sighed.

"So I know you both are probably aware that I have a crush on Blaine right now." Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Can you tell me the story of how you two got together?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before smiling. "Well, it was right before Regionals." Kurt started. "I had transferred to Dalton, about a month from now, and I had the biggest crush on Blaine. Blaine did too, but he was too painfully oblivious to realize it, and I was too painfully obvious to realize he had a crush on me too. All our friends kept telling me he did, but I never believed them, because I thought that someone as amazing as Blaine would never love me. When I transferred to Dalton and joined the Warblers, they gave me a canary named Pavarotti to take care of. A few days before we got together, the Warblers were practicing another number for Regionals with Blaine as the lead. I basically told him that I was jealous he always got the lead. That was on a Friday, and we got together on a Wednesday, a week before Regionals. Over the weekend, I was at my house when Pavarotti unexpectedly died of a stroke. I came into rehearsal on Monday, dressed in all black and sang _Blackbird_ to honor Pavarotti. During the song, Blaine finally realized his feelings for me, so he came up with a plan."

"I decided I wanted to sing a duet at Regionals with Kurt." Blaine continued. "So, during rehearsal on Tuesday, I told the Warblers that if we didn't change our number to a duet, the New Directions would beat us. When Kurt said he wanted to audition for the duet, I said I wanted to sing the number with him. I think all the Warblers realized what was happening, because they agreed really quickly."

Kurt took over again. "I was sitting in one of the commons, decorating a casket for Pavarotti, when Blaine walked in. He told me that he wanted to sing _Candles_ by Hey Monday for our duet. I asked him why he wanted to sing the duet with me and he said, 'Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you sing _Blackbird_ this week, was the moment for me, about you. You move me Kurt. And this duet would just be another reason to spend more time with you.' I remember my heart beating extremely fast, because I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Blaine leaned in and instigated the most amazing kiss in the history of kisses. After he pulled away, we were both blushing and speechless. He looked at me and said, 'We should practice.' And I told him, 'I thought we were.' After that, we kept kissing and finally talked about what we were. I don't think we got much practice in for that song, and I'm pretty sure everyone knew."

After Kurt and Blaine finished telling the younger Kurt the story, he looked at them, speechless. "Wow. I can not believe that actually happened." He smiled up at the older two. "Thank you. You gave me hope that something can actually happen between me and Blaine. We probably should head back to the choir room, so we can figure out how to send you back to the future."

* * *

Back in the choir room, Santana and Brittany stared after where their younger counterparts ran off to. Santana turned to the assembled New Directions, who were sitting there speechless.

"Brittany and I should probably go talk to them. We would understand this situation better than anyone else in the room."

As the two girls took off out the door, they passed the Kurts and Blaine on their way into the choir room. Santana and Brittany took off down the hallway, going to the one place they knew their younger selves would go to get away. It was the place they would always go in high school, whether they wanted to be alone, talk, or just make out. They wandered down the hallways of McKinley, till they reached the janitor closet outside the gym. The sounds of muffled sobbing and quiet talking confirmed their belief that their younger selves were in the janitor closet. Santana opened the door, letting light spill in, to reveal her younger self on the floor, sobbing, with the younger Brittany rubbing her back and speaking quietly to her. Both girls looked up at their older selves standing in the doorway, with tear stained eyes.

"May we come in?" Santana asked quietly. When there was no answer, she and Brittany simply sat down in the closet, closing the door slightly, but not all the way so light could still stream in. Her younger self looked up at Santana.

"How did she even find this place?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "We are you, remember. This is exactly where we would come when we needed to talk or be alone, and in later years, make out."

The younger Santana looked at her with anger in her eyes. "If we wanted to be alone, which you know, why did you come here? This is all your fault, everything was fine until you showed up."

Santana resisted the urge to go off at her younger self. But she didn't, because she remembered how hard it was to come to terms with her own homosexuality. And she had realized it on her own. Sure, she was forced out of the closet by Frankenteen, but she had long forgiven him for that, especially after what happened. But this younger her had it worse than she did. At least she figured it out on her own. She wasn't visited by her older self and told she was going to marry her best friend. So she forced down her anger and looked herself in the eye.

"I know this is scary. Believe me, I've been there too. But it is okay. Everyone in that choir room will accept you, no matter what gender you love. And so will mom and dad. They've actually apparently known since we were eight. I'm not saying that you have to come out to the whole world, or even anyone more than the New Directions. But I am saying that it will be okay, no matter what you decided to do."

Her younger self looked at her with tears in her eyes. Instead of the anger Santana saw previously, there was only hope. "Really?" She asked hesitantly.

Santana nodded. "Really. Now Brittany and I are going to go back to the choir room so we can figure out how to send us and Klaine back to the future. Feel free to follow us back when you are ready."

After the older Santana and Brittany left, Santana turned to Brittany. "Britt? Tonight, after we figure out how to send our older selves back to the future, can you come over to my house? I want to talk about this."

Brittany smiled. "I would love to Tana."

The two girls stood up, linked pinkies, and walked back to the choir room. When the two girls came back into the choir room, everyone looked up. Kurt was glad to be able to be stopped from Mercedes' further interrogation about his crush on Blaine. The younger Santana looked across the room, made eye contact with her older self, and nodded, a silent acknowledgement of thanks for what she said. Santana nodded back, happy to have made her younger self's life easier.

"So," Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "We need to figure out how to send the future people back to the future. Does anyone have any ideas?"

But as it turns out, that was not necessary. As mysteriously as it appeared, another portal opened up, just like the first one, and sucked the future people into it and out of the choir room. Everyone blinked, shocked at this turn of events.

Mr. Schue shrugged. "Well, glee practice is over guys, so see you on Monday."

Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and ran out of the room, eager to talk about what just happened, and ignoring the questions their friends shot them as they left McKinley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Blackbird: The Beatles (mentioned)  
> Candles: Hey Monday (mentioned)


	2. So This is What My Life Could Be Like

The New Directions whipped around, following another disastrous rehearsal of _Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat_ , when a swirling blue and white portal opened, leaving four very confused people in the choir room. There were two girls and two boys, all of them about twenty-one years of age, wearing traditional wedding attire. The girls were wearing white wedding dresses, while the boys were wearing suits. One boy had gelled back, black hair and the other boy had perfectly coiffed, chestnut hair. One girl was Latina, while the other was blonde. The boy with the gelled hair turned around, facing the New Directions, allowing them to see him better. He had brilliant hazel eyes and rather triangular eyebrows.

" _He's rather cute_." Kurt thought to himself, but his mind berated him. " _Stop. No one even knows you're gay yet. He is straight too, he just married one of those girls_." Kurt looked away before he caught himself staring.

The boy gasped, before turning to the other boy next to him, who was having some sort of whispered conversation with the blonde, and tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" The other boy asked the hazel-eyed boy, before turning around himself and gasping.

Kurt looked flabbergasted, staring into the eyes of himself several years from now. By this time, the two girls had noticed the commotion and turned around. Mercedes thought they looked familiar, but couldn't place where she saw them.

The older Kurt frowned. "I swear if this one of Sue's pranks again, this one is pretty good. But she already got what she wanted, she got Klaine together. Why would she kidnap us again?"

The other boy stifled a giggle, while the blonde frowned. "Maybe Coach Sylvester found my time machine that I was working on my first senior year and got it to work."

The New Directions looked confused while the others didn't bat an eye. The Latina shrugged.

"Well, no matter what is happening, we'll figure it out. The gays were always the best at that sort of thing."

The older Kurt rolled his eyes. "How did I live with you?"

The blonde meanwhile, frowned. "But baby, I'm bi."

The Latina smiled softly at the other girl. "I know Britt. But it just sounds better."

Rachel meanwhile, had finally stopped staring, and tried to take control of the situation. "Okay. What is going on here? Are you spies? If you are, I will end your career."

The Latina looked like she was about to go off on Rachel, but the older Kurt stopped here. "It's fine Santana. I'll take care of this. Right now, you and Brittany are hated by everyone in this club and no one knows Blaine yet. I have the best chance of getting through to her." He turned, before facing Rachel. "Well, we aren't spies. I tried that once, it didn't work out the best." Behind him, Blaine stifled a giggle. "I don't know how we got here though."

Mercedes though, realizing where she recognized the girls from, stepped in. "Wait, your names are Santana and Brittany? Like the Unholy Trinity?"

Santana had a ghost of a smile on her face, as if reminiscing. "Yeah. That's us."

Rachel turned to Santana and Brittany, with an angry look on her face. "You've bullied me."

Santana had a pained look on her face. "Yeah. I know."

Artie meanwhile, had noticed what none of the others seemed to. He turned to Kurt. "Wait, Santana referred to those four as 'the gays,' meaning you. Are you actually gay then?"

Kurt looked around with a panicked look on his face, while the older Kurt simply shook his head, turning to Santana. "You outed me, great. I never came out until about a month after this."

Santana scoffed. "Please Porcelain, like everyone hadn't already known. You coming out just confirmed what everyone thought for a long time. Besides, at least you had it better then me."

The older Kurt sighed before turning back to the New Directions. "Yes, I'm gay." He then turned to his younger counterpart, reassuring him. "Don't worry. I know how all of them will react. You have nothing to worry about."

Mr. Schue, who had been silent up until this point, interjected himself into the conversation. "Why are you all dressed in wedding attire?"

The four grinned at each other, Kurt starting off. "Well, Brittany and Santana were getting married. Blaine was my date, and we only got back together after breaking up after being engaged. It's a long story. Recently, Sue, who is apparently a huge fan of us as a couple, locked us in a fake elevator and wouldn't let us out until we kissed. Shortly before the wedding was about to start, she came up to us and told us that there was a problem with Brittany and Santana. She assured us that she wasn't going to lock us in a elevator again."

Brittany, who up to this point hadn't spoken much, took over. "My one wish was for Kurt and Blaine to get married with me, since I had looked up to them as a couple in high school. So, together Santana, Sue, and I decided to set them up for a double wedding with us. We got rings and tuxes and told them of our plan. They agreed and suddenly the four of us were getting married together."

Blaine took over the story next. "After Kurt and I agreed, we got ready to start the wedding. We hadn't told anyone what we were doing. To top all this off, Kurt's father was the one officiating the wedding. Everyone was pretty shocked when we walked down the aisle with Brittany and Santana."

To finish the story, Santana took over. "After all four of us were married, we started the reception, that's when we were sucked here."

Before anyone could say anything else, another portal opened up, swallowing up the future people and closing again. The choir room was completely silent for a minute, until Mercedes finally spoke up.

"So Kurt, you are gay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat: Cast of Guys and Dolls (mentioned)


	3. The Slushy Situation

Santana braced herself for the slushy she knew was coming. But instead of a slushy in the face, she was met with a furious looking boy, who had jumped out of nowhere and slammed the slushy Sebastian threw at her to the ground. He was about five foot six inches, with curly, strawberry-blonde hair and wore a Dalton uniform. He turned to the shocked Warblers in front of Santana.

"What the hell guys! Since when do Dalton boys throw slushies at anyone, least of all the New Directions. If it wasn't for them last year, Dalton might not exist!" This last statement was met by confusion from both the Warblers and Santana.

Another boy, this one about five foot ten inches, with wild, curly, dark brown hair and also wearing a Dalton uniform, came running into the room. He reminded Santana a lot of Blaine. He skidded to stop next to the other boy and Santana, before pulling the other boy aside. Several more boys came running into the room as well, including a pair of twins and one boy Santana swore she saw at the parking garage. The boy from the parking garage was furiously pounding at his phone, and an Asian boy turned to him in confusion.

"David, what are you doing to your phone?"

The boy from the parking garage, who was African-American and now identified as David, scowled. "I've been trying to call Katherine, Wes. But the call won't go through, and now I'm annoyed. With everything odd that's been going on, I just want to call her."

The Asian boy, identified as Wes, patted his shoulder. "I'm sure your wife is fine. But you are right about everything being odd. I've been in every corner of Dalton, and I don't recognize this area at all."

"Mostly to play pranks." One of the blonde twins piped up, while Wes just nodded in agreement.

The other blonde twin turned to the Blaine lookalike. "Where is your brother and Alice?"

The Blaine lookalike shrugged. "They are coming."

The last two boys to enter the room made both the Warblers' and Santana's eyes fall out of their heads. Blaine and Kurt wandered in, hand in hand. But that wasn't the most shocking part. Both boys were wearing Dalton uniforms. Sebastian turned to Santana, his confusion evident.

"I thought you said Blaine had to have surgery?"

Santana just nodded. "He did."

Kurt turned to the other newcomers. "What happened?" He said, gesturing to the slushy on the floor.

The first boy turned to Kurt to explain. "I don't actually know. I came into the room and this guy," He said, gesturing to Sebastian. "Was about to throw a slushy at Santana. I stepped in and knocked the slushy out of his hand and kinda went off at him. Shane came in and pulled me away, and slowly everyone else came in."

Nick coughed. "Can we go now?"

Kurt nodded, but glared after them till all the Warblers were gone, and the only people left in the room were the newcomers and Santana. Kurt turned to her, concerned.

"What is going on Santana?"

She glared back at him. "I could ask you the same thing Porcelain. Why are you and Blaine in Dalton uniforms? Also, isn't Blaine supposed to be at home since he's having surgery? And you," She said, whirling on David. "You were at the parking garage, I saw you. Why are you here? And who the hell are the rest of you?"

Everyone stared back at her blankly. Finally, Shane broke the silence. "Okay, whatever is going on here, we need to figure it out. David can't get a hold of Katherine, Dalton doesn't look like any part of Dalton we have ever seen, my brother apparently is supposed to be having surgery, Bailey is acting weird, the Warblers have something against the New Directions, and Santana doesn't recognize any of us."

Dwight, who up until this point had been silently standing there, observing, spoke up. "I blame spirits. I always told you guys that Dalton is haunted, and look what happened. We ended up in some weird alternate reality where everything has gone to shit."

Santana stared at the spiritualist. "So you are saying that you are all from some alternate earth?"

Kurt shrugged. "That's the most reasonable explanation at the moment. I can't even believe I'm considered that reasonable. We should head back to McKinley. That way, we can explain to everyone what is going on, and the New Directions can explain why that Sebastian kid is such a dick."

* * *

The next day, Santana waltzed into the choir room before Mr. Schue got there. "Everyone listen up. I have something important to say and we have to talk about this before Schue shows up."

All the New Directions turned to her expectantly, wanting to see what she would say.

"I went to Dalton yesterday." Santana explained. "To confront Sebastian over what he did to Blaine, and to hopefully get an answer on what he put in the slushy. Artie got me a tape recorder which I taped to my underboob in order to get a confession, which I did." She whipped out a tape recorder, and played Sebastian admitting he put rock salt in the slushy, before putting it away. "After he confessed, he went to slushy me. It was a normal slushy though, I know because he told me. But before he could slushy me, someone came and stopped him. Several boys from Dalton showed up to stop him, and that's when things got crazy."

Kurt looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean things got crazy?"

Santana gestured to the door, where the newcomers walked through. Dalton Kurt stared at his New Direction counterpart. "This is weird." He breathed.

Blaine scoffed. "Try having two versions of your boyfriend in the same room."

The rest of the New Directions just stared at the newcomers. Finally, Quinn broke the silence. "What is happening?"

Santana shrugged. "Why don't we let them explain?"

The newcomers looked at Kurt, since the New Directions would trust him the most. Kurt sighed. "Well obviously I'm Kurt, and that's Blaine." He said, pointing to his boyfriend, who waved. "That's Reed Van Kamp, Shane Anderson, Wes Hughes, David Sullivan, Dwight Houston, and Evan and Ethan Brightman." He said, gesturing to each of the boys in turn. "All of us are seniors, except for Dwight and Shane." This led to several eyebrows being raised, since it was well known Blaine was a junior. "We all go to Dalton and board at Windsor House. Blaine's our prefect. We are not completely sure how we got here. We suspect we are from some sort of alternate reality, but we were just hanging out in our common room, when we ended up in a hallway in Dalton that we didn't recognize."

"Windsor boys pull a lot of pranks." Blaine piped up. "We all have been to every corner of Dalton to pull pranks over the last few years, so being somewhere in Dalton we don't recognize seemed odd."

This led to a lot of eyebrows being raised, since it was known Blaine was the perfect, dapper, gentleman, not the type who pulled pranks. Even New Directions Kurt seemed surprised. This didn't seem like his boyfriend at all. But he supposed alternate reality versions of Blaine could be different.

Dalton Kurt continued. "We heard singing, so we headed in the direction of the sound. David tried to call his wife Katherine, but the call didn't go through."

David grumbled from the corner he was standing in, being comforted by Wes. This shocked New Directions Kurt at lot. The David he knew wasn't close to either him, Wes, or Blaine. He had a different friend group. Wes and David worked well, along with Thad, as the Warblers' council last year, but they were never friends. He also wasn't married, and didn't seem like the kind of person to pull pranks. Neither did Wes, for that matter. But here he was, obviously friends with Kurt, Blaine, and Wes, someone who pulled pranks, and was married. The other shocking thing was Wes. The Wes he knew was a year older, and was going to college at NYADA.

"We arrived at the room where Santana and the Warblers were." Dalton Kurt explained. "Reed had gotten there about a minute before Blaine and I did. He had knocked the slushy out of Sebastian's hands, yelled at him, and had to be restrained by Shane. Santana talked to us, and brought us here. Now what happened between the Warblers and the New Directions? For us, all of us are really good friends."

All the New Directions turned to Kurt, since he knew the story the best. So, like his Dalton counterpart, New Directions Kurt took over the story. "So, unlike you, I transferred back to McKinley right after Regionals. Blaine and I had just gotten together about a week before, so it was kinda hard, but McKinley is my home. I was never close to Wes and David, unlike you. Blaine wasn't either, and Wes and David weren't close to each other either. This entire summer, I was trying to convince Blaine to transfer to McKinley with me, and he did. He surprised me the second day of school, and told me that he 'couldn't stand to be apart from the person he loved.'" All the Windsor boys grinned at each other, that was definitely something their Blaine would do as well. "Shortly into the school year, Blaine won the part of Tony in West Side Story, and went to Dalton to invite all the Warblers to come see the show. That's when trouble started. There, he met Sebastian Smythe, a new transfer from Paris, and the self proclaimed captain of the Warblers. I always thought that was weird, because when I went to Dalton, the Warblers had a council made up of Wes, David, and Thad. Sebastian is the kind of person who doesn't care if someone has a boyfriend, and even though Blaine made it clear that he wasn't interested, but was happy to be friends, Sebastian wouldn't take no for an answer. The two of us hate each other and constantly throw insults back and forth. The Warblers decided that they were doing Micheal Jackson for Regionals, even though we already said we were doing it. Our two groups decided to have a Jackson-off to decide who would do Micheal Jackson for Regionals. We met them in a parking garage, and sang _Bad_. At first, everything was fine, but near the end of the song is when everything went to shit. The Warblers passed around a brown paper bag and handed it to Sebastian at the very end of the song. He pulled a slushy out of the bag and went to throw it at me, but Blaine pushed me out of the way and took the full force of the slushy in the face. I realized something was really wrong when he clutched his eyes and wouldn't stop screaming. The Warblers just walked away, and left Blaine on the ground, screaming. We drove him to the hospital and found out he has a scratched cornea in his right eye. He has to have surgery."

At the end of New Directions Kurt's story, all the Windsors were gaping. Dalton Kurt had tears in his eyes and was hugging Blaine, shocked that something like that could happen to his boyfriend. New Directions Kurt came up to the Windsors.

"How about you guys wait outside till after glee club. I can take you over to talk to Blaine, I think it would do him good to see some friends other than the New Directions."

The Windsors confirmed they would like that, and slipped out of the choir room, right before Mr. Schue walked in.

* * *

That evening, New Directions Kurt walked into New Directions Blaine's bedroom, to see his boyfriend sitting up against the pillows and waiting for him.

"Hey you." He smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Blaine smiled and hummed happily. "How was school?" He questioned.

Kurt dramatically pouted. "School was school. But I actually have some friends you might want to see. They are from Dalton but they weren't involved with anything that happened. Do you want to see them? They are waiting outside."

Blaine sighed but nodded. He agreed with Kurt, it would be good to see people that weren't the New Directions and who hadn't betrayed him. Kurt went out in the hallway and beckoned the Windsors in. Blaine watched with a wide eye as several boys, who were Dalton students based on their uniform, but he had never seen before. Blaine raised his eyebrow when Wes walked in, in a Dalton uniform, since he was supposed to be in college. When the Dalton Blaine and Kurt walked in, Blaine's good eye almost fell out of its socket, since it's not everyday that you see a doppelgänger of yourself and your boyfriend walk into your room.

"This is Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Shane, Reed, Dwight, Evan, and Ethan." New Directions Kurt introduced them. "They are Warblers from an alternate reality of sorts. They showed up yesterday, and Reed stopped Sebastian from slushing Santana."

The boy introduced as Shane looked around the room in wonder. "At my house, this is my room, not Blaine's. Though I haven't been there in months, between Walcott and Dalton, so I don't really consider it my room anymore."

"Shane's my brother." The Dalton Blaine explained to the confused New Directions Blaine.

They were interrupted by knocking on the doorframe. A sheepish looking Nick poked his head in, though he looked shocked at the Windsors in the room.

"Can we come in?" He asked hesitantly.

Blaine shrugged but nodded, and Jeff, Nick, Trent, and Thad all filled into the room. Thad turned to Nick in wonder.

"So it really is true. There really is another Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt."

Blaine looked expectantly at the four boys, waiting for them to speak. Trent sighed. "We are really sorry Blaine. We never meant for it to happen like this. Sebastian never told us what was in the first slushy. We wanted to go back, but he threatened us if we went back. When Santana showed up yesterday, we knew he was going to slushy her, but he also threatened us if we did anything about it. Sebastian is a scary person regardless, and we all know that if he really wanted to, he could ruin us financially as well. We hope that you will forgive us, but we understand if you need time."

Blaine gave them a soft smile. "I understand. I am happy you came to apologize, I don't want to lose all my friends. I accept your apology, I hope we can become friends again."

Jeff grinned. "We would love that."

The four Warblers, along with New Directions Blaine and Kurt, turned around to see all the Windsor boys popping out of existence. Dalton Blaine gave them a wave before he too, disappeared.

Suddenly, the Windsor boys found themselves back in the common room, exactly where they had disappeared from. The boys looked around and shrugged, before the Tweedles pulled out the Nerf guns and shot Dwight. Suddenly, all thought of their wild adventure was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Bad: Michael Jackson (mentioned)


	4. What a Beautiful Life

All the New Directions clapped and smiled, _I Lived_ was an amazing dance. Kurt and Blaine went to grab their baby Sophia from Chloe, who was a current New Direction and had been holding onto baby Sophia backstage, during _I Lived_. They started to walk around, eager to show off Sophia to all their friends, when a swirling blue and white portal opened up in the middle of the stage, startling Quinn and Roderick, who had been standing nearby. Out of the portal tumbled several teenagers.

There was a boy with perfectly coifed, chestnut hair. There was a girl with long, brown hair. There was a black girl and an Asian girl. Additionally, there was a boy in a wheelchair with brown hair. Lastly, was a tall boy with brown hair. They were all dressed in red. As the six teenagers struggled to stand, all the New Directions gasped, staring into the faces of a younger Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Finn. Rachel choked back a sob and ran out of the auditorium. Jesse went to chaise after her, but Mike stopped him.

"Let her go. This has got to be hard for her. She loves you, but Finn will always be her first love. Seeing him again is not going to be easy for Rachel. She needs some time alone. If she is not back after an hour, then go look for her, but for now, stay here."

By this time, the original New Directions had noticed the New Directions and were standing, gaping, at each other. Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes looked at each other, before nodding and stepped forward.

"I know this must be really weird for y'all." Artie started.

"And believe me, it's weird for us." Mercedes continued.

"So let's just sit down and figure everything out." Kurt continued.

The six teenagers looked at each other, before the younger Kurt stepped foreword. "And why should we listen to you? How do we know that you weren't the ones who kidnapped us here?"

The older Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Kidnap you to your own auditorium? As for why you should trust us, who better to trust then yourself?"

The six teenagers shrugged, before sitting down in a circle on the stage floor, the various New Directions sitting around them. Brittany sat down in between the two Kurts, who had sat next to each other, dragging Santana with her. Blaine sat on the other side of the older Kurt, and Quinn sat on the other side of him. The older Mercedes sat on one side of the younger Mercedes, while the younger Kurt sat on the other side of her. The older Artie parked himself on one side of the younger Artie, who had the younger Tina on his other side. The older Tina sat on the other side of her and Mike sat next to her. Finn sat next to Mike and Rachel, who sat next to the older Mercedes. The other New Directions filled in the circle, while the adults sat back in their seats in the auditorium, waiting to see what would happen. The younger Mercedes frowned, looking at Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"You look really familiar. Do we know you?"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other frowning, neither one of them wanting to answer Mercedes' question, since they both knew they were bitches to them at the time. Luckily, they were saved from answering by Brittany, who smiled.

"I'm Brittany. That's Quinn and Santana."

All the younger New Directions eyes widened. Mercedes looked at them in shock. "Quinn as in Quinn Fabray? Finn's girlfriend?"

Quinn just nodded while Mercedes whipped to face Santana. "Santana as in Santana Lopez? Noah Puckerman's girlfriend?"

Santana nodded sheepishly while Mercedes looked shocked at the three women. "You're the Unholy Trinity. The top bitches of McKinley."

Puck, catching that Santana and Quinn looked uncomfortable, while Brittany just remained obvious, butted in. "Actually, Quinn's my girlfriend now."

The younger New Directions looked shocked at that, while Mercedes turned to Santana, raising her eyebrow. Santana shrugged and glanced at Brittany, the two sharing a silent agreement, before raising their joined hands, the rings glittering on them. Tina was the first one to notice what no one else did.

"Y-y-you're m-m-married."

Santana nodded. "For five years now."

The younger Kurt paled, noticing Puck. "I'm friends with Noah Puckerman?" He questioned, looking at his older self. "But he bullies me. He throws me in dumpsters."

Sam looked shocked, learning that Puck had been one of Kurt's bullies, while the older Kurt and Puck shared an uncomfortable look.

"Yes. But Puck's bullying of me is water under the bridge. It has been for years. Puck hasn't bullied me since he joined glee. He actually would have stood up for me when I was getting tormented by Karofsky junior year, if he hadn't just gotten out of juvie for stealing an ATM. If he got into a fight, he would have been sent back. That's the only reason he didn't join Artie, Mike, and Sam in standing up for me."

The younger Mercedes leaned across the circle, to look at Blaine, who was holding the sleeping Sophia in his arms. She smiled.

"She's beautiful."

Blaine grinned, looking down at the bundle of joy in his arms. "I know."

"Just like her father. Who's her mother?"

The older Kurt looked across at the older Mercedes. Both raised their eyebrows and tried not to grin at the younger Mercedes attempts at flirting. Little did she know that he's gay and happily married to her best friend. Unfortunately, Blaine was still as oblivious at ever and didn't notice what was happening. Quinn leaned over from her spot next to Blaine, to answer Mercedes' question.

"I donated the egg. Rachel was the surrogate but she's not here right now. She's dealing with some personal issues."

Mercedes eyes scrunched up in confusion. "Surrogate?"

Blaine proudly grasped the older Kurt's hand, their rings gleaming in the light. "Well, it's kinda impossible for me and my husband to have children biologically."

The older Mercedes tried not to laugh as she watched the realization flash across her younger self's face. The younger Kurt meanwhile, went white, realizing he was outed. Artie, who had been watching the conversation in order to get to know the future versions of his friends better, caught on to what no one else got, and turned to face the younger Kurt.

"Wait Kurt. You are gay?"

The younger Kurt hesitated, but when he saw the nonchalance that the future versions of his friends had, written on their faces, he continued. "Yes."

They were interrupted from any more commentating by Rachel, who strode into the auditorium, her face masked, like she wasn't just crying, moments before. She walked across the circle and sat down between her younger self and the older Mercedes. The older Mercedes gently squeezed her hand in support. The older Kurt caught the older Rachel's eye from across the circle and nodded, an acknowledgment that they would get through this together.

"Okay," Blaine said, addressing the circle. "We should probably figure out what is going on and how to fix it, now that everyone is acquainted. But first, everyone should introduce themselves. I'll go first. Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

"Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Brittany Lopez-Pierce."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes Jones."

"Rachel St. James."

"Rachel Berry."

"Finn Hudson."

"Mike Chang."

"Tina Cohen-Chang, soon to be Tina Abrams. Artie and I are engaged." She explained, to the confused younger New Directions.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Artie Abrams."

"Artie Abrams."

"Jesse St. James."

"Kitty Wilde."

"Jane Hayward."

"Mason McCarthy."

"Madison McCarthy."

"Spencer Porter."

"Alistair Williams."

"Myron Muskovitz."

"Sam Evans."

"Roderick Meeks."

"Matt Rutherford."

"Lauren Zizes."

"Sugar Motta."

"Joe Hart."

"Unique Adams."

"Jake Puckerman."

"Ryder Lynn."

"David Karofsky."

"Quinn Fabray."

"And this is Sophia Anderson-Hummel." Blaine said, holding his daughter up and smiling proudly, Kurt grinning with him.

Everyone turned to the adults, hoping they would follow their lead and introduce themselves. Mr. Schue shrugged and started.

"Will Schuester."

"Burt Hummel."

"Carole Hudson-Hummel." Finn whipped around so fast, older Kurt was sure his head would fall off. He would have to explain later to his not so dead step-brother.

"Principal Figgins."

"Emma Schuester."

"Sheldon Beiste."

"Terri Del Monico."

"Becky Jackson."

"Sue Sylvester."

"Wait," Finn said, speaking up. "I've noticed that everyone is here except me. Where am I?"

All the people from the future hesitated, not knowing what to say, while the original New Directions stayed silent, all of them wondering what the answer was. The older Kurt sighed, realizing he was probably the best one to explain.

"Our parents got married halfway into our junior year, as you've probably figured out. Our freshmen year of college, you were driving back to college. You had been helping Mr. Schue coach the New Directions, and had decided to go to college to get your teaching degree. I was living in New York at the time, in an apartment with Rachel and Santana. It was the end of the weekend, so you were driving back to the University of Lima, when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit your car. It was a head-on collision, there was no chance."

Finn didn't know what to say and the older Rachel, with tears in her eyes, spoke up. "We were engaged to be married before. You proposed during our senior year and I accepted. We planned to get married after graduation, but you convinced me to go to New York and follow my dreams. You hadn't been accepted into The Actor's Studio at Pace University in New York, while I had been accepted into NYADA. We ended up calling off the engagement, but were close to getting back together when you died."

Finn didn't know what to say, but luckily, he didn't have to say anything at all, because just then, a similar portal to the first one opened up and sucked all the people from the past into it and vanished. No one said anything for a long time, just sitting in the circle shocked, before Quinn finally broke the silence.

"Blaine, can I see Sophia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> I Lived: OneRepublic (mentioned)


	5. The Future Meets the Past

Kurt groaned and sat up, his head hurt. He looked around and noticed he was lying on the common room floor, with Blaine lying facedown next to him.

" _That's odd_." Kurt thought. " _I don't remember falling asleep on the common room floor. I actually don't remember falling asleep at all_." Now that Kurt thought about it, the last thing he remembered was making cookies in the kitchen with Blaine. Kurt shrugged. " _The Tweedles probably did something_."

Kurt looked up to see Dwight, shaking and pointing his holy water sprayer at them. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, Dwight could be unbelievable sometimes. Kurt turned to Blaine, shaking him slightly, who moaned a little but didn't wake up.

"Blaine honey." Kurt sang in a sing-song voice. "You have to get up so we can finish making the cookies. You wouldn't want the Tweedles to get to them now, would you."

Kurt missed the confused looks Dwight, David, and Wes, who just walked into the room, shot each other, the latter of whom pulled out his phone to text the White Rabbit. Blaine shot up.

"I'm up, I'm up. Let's finish baking the cookies."

He looked around with a confused expression, his eyes landing on the set of drums in the corner of the room. He frantically grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Kurt, why is the Rock Band set in the common room and why are we on the floor of the common room."

Kurt frowned. "Didn't that get banned because of the situation with Mr. Tamberlane's duck and the mop? And I don't know why we are in the common room. The last thing I remember is the explosion which I assume came from Drew and Satoru. I would get maybe passing out, but not being in the common room. Maybe the twins, or Wes and David brought us in here?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it did get banned two years ago, so why is it here now?"

His question remained unanswered, as the twins burst into the common room in a frenzied panic, and jumped into Blaine and Kurt's arms.

"Alice! White Rabbit! Why did we just see the Mock Turtle walking around?"

Blaine's brow furrowed with confusion. "That doesn't make sense. But maybe for the same reason why Kurt and I woke up on the floor of the common room, that has the rock band set in the corner."

A loud bang echoed through the common room, as the door banged open and a younger looking Blaine stood in the doorway.

"Wes, David, why did you text me to frantically come over here? You know I was on a date."

He stopped when he noticed the shocked looks of Blaine, Kurt, and the twins. They were interrupted by Wes, David, Dwight, Reed, and Shane barging in. The newcomers looking shocked at seeing doubles of themselves. Frenzied talking began, and no one could understand each other. Kurt finally broke in.

"Guys, stop talking. We will never figure out what the hell is going on, if we talk over each other. Now go one at a time."

The Wes and David that walked in started speaking. "We were having a Nerf gun war with the Tweedles, when the bang was heard. We both blacked out, and woke up in the same spot, except the Tweedles were nowhere to be seen. Then we watched Charlie walk by us and say hi, which shouldn't be possible, because he graduated. We started to run here and ran into everyone else."

Shane sighed. "I was with Reed in his and Kurt's room before the bang, as you two should know, since we kicked you out and then I blacked out. When I woke up, Reed was still there, except none of Kurt's stuff was and he started screaming about me being a psycho stalker." Half the room shuddered, being reminded about Adam. "I ran out of the room and ran into this Reed, and we went downstairs and met up with everyone else."

Dwight raised his holy water sprayer, glaring at his double who did the same before speaking. "I had been out hunting and was hiding in some bushes. The bang went off and I blacked out and woke up in the same bushes. I looked up and saw Blaine and the Knave kissing and I panicked. I sprinted out of the bushes and back to Windsor where I met up with everyone else."

Still shuddering at the thought of the White Rabbit and the Knave kissing, the Tweedles started up their side of the story. "We were having a Nerf gun war with the Hatter and Hare when the bang went off. We blacked out and woke up outside Windsor. We saw the Mock Turtle talking with the Gryphon, so we panicked and ran in here."

All eyes went to Blaine and Kurt, the latter of whom finished the story. "Blaine and I were making cookies in the kitchen, since we were kicked out of my room." He glared at Reed who blushed. "We both heard the bang and blacked out. We woke up on the floor of the common room which has a rock band set in the corner, which makes no sense since that was banned two years ago. Then you all came in."

A slightly younger looking, more disgruntled Reed stalked into the common room.

"Guys we have a psycho stalker."

He stopped when he noticed Shane and the shocked looking Reed. He then narrowed his eyes at Shane.

"Who are you and how did you get into my room?"

Shane shrugged. "My name's Shane Anderson and for how I got in your room, I have absolutely no idea."

The younger Blaine looked at Shane in confusion. "Shane, what are you doing here? And why is there a double of almost everyone and who's Kurt?"

Kurt waved his hands. "Well, I'm Kurt, but I don't know why there are doubles. I would say ask Drew and Satoru, since that bang we all heard must have been from them."

Dwight frowned. "Well there has to be doubles of only certain people for a reason. Kurt and Shane seem to be the only ones without doubles. That might explain the rock band set, and why Blaine was kissing the Knave. Also, our doubles look younger than us too."

Blaine frowned. "I was kissing Logan because he's my boyfriend. But I don't know why all of you are obsessing over the rock band set."

Eyebrows shot up all around the room. Kurt frowned.

"Blaine, what year is it?"

He looked at Kurt with confusion. "2009, why?"

Jaws around the room dropped. Kurt sighed.

"Well that explains many things. Including why the rock band set is here, why Blaine was kissing Logan, why Charlie is here, why the doubles look younger, and why whoever the Mock Turtle is was talking to Bailey."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair. "Well, the Mock Turtle is Joshua. I hope Logan doesn't try to kiss this version of me because that would be cheating. We should inform him of the fact that somehow we traveled two years into the past so he kisses the younger me and not this me."

Blaine looked at his double. "Wait, I'm not dating Logan?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. I'm dating Kurt. We really need to go by different names so we don't mix the different versions of ourselves up while we are still stuck in the past."

Kurt shrugged. "How about the older versions go by the names the Tweedles have given us and Shane and I can go by our regular names since we don't have doubles."

Everyone nodded, fine with this agreement. Reed looked around.

"Can you please tell us what's different so we don't mess things up. Nothing that can stop things from happening, but basic facts."

The Dormouse looked at himself. "Well, for one, I'm dating Shane, so suprise me, you are gay. Also, Kurt's my best friend and roommate. He's the only one around here with a similar fashion sense."

The Tweedles piped up next. "Our Alice makes amazing cookies, they are magic."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "They aren't magic but at least everyone likes them. Also, since no one knows me, I'm Kurt Hummel. I transferred to Dalton last year after the White Rabbit caught me spying on the Warblers. I'm a countertenor and a member of the Warblers and the boyfriend of the White Rabbit. And the Tweedles call me Alice."

Suddenly, both Drew and Satoru popped out of nowhere, causing everyone to stare.

Drew turned to the ones from the future. "Sorry about that, but at least we know it works." Before he and Satoru grabbed the future Windsors and jumped into nothingness.

All the past Windsors stared at each other before Dwight spoke up. "I told you Windsor was haunted and did you believe me? No."


	6. Stop the Violence

Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel, interrupted from their argument, whipped around when they heard banging on the stage floor. Nine boys in Dalton uniforms lay tangled on the ground, groaning.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine.

"Are they your boys?"

Blaine just shook his head, too shocked at what happened to say anything. The three shocked teachers watched, as the various boys pulled each other up, until all but one of them were standing. All the boys had their backs to them, so they couldn't see their faces. One of the boys, who had coifed chestnut hair, leaned over and yelled in the ear of the boy still on the ground.

"Blaine, Katy Perry is here and she wants to give you her autograph!"

The boy who was on the ground jumped up, excited, before releasing it was all a trick, and glared at the other eight boys, who had split their sides laughing. All three teachers took a double take, since the boy standing on the stage, glaring at his friends, was an exact replica of Blaine when he was at Dalton. What the doppelgänger Blaine did next shocked the teachers. He whipped out a small Nerf gun and shot all of his friends. The other boys however, were not shocked. They simply pulled the Nerf bullets off themselves and pocketed them. The first boy who had stood up, finally looked around and let out a choked gasp. The doppelgänger Blaine looked at him concerned.

"Reed, what's wrong?"

The other boy, Reed, looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know what Drew and Satoru used in that explosion, but we aren't in Windsor anymore."

The boy with the chestnut haired turned around, gasped, and turned frantically to the doppelgänger Blaine. "Blaine, we are in McKinley's auditorium.

The other boys turned to each other and began whispering among themselves. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel looked at each other and decided to take action.

Kurt spoke up. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The nine boys turned around and the three teachers gasped. Along with the doppelgänger Blaine, there was also a doppelgänger Kurt, Wes, and David. Reed sighed.

"Whenever we fix whatever happened, we really need to have a talk with Drew and Satoru about what they did. Blaine, you're prefect, maybe you could talk to them?"

The doppelgänger Blaine raised his eyebrows. "They have never listened to the other prefects before, what makes you think they'll listen to me?"

Blaine looked shocked at the doppelgängers of himself and his ex. "Why do you look like me and how did you get here?"

A pale, gangly boy with shaggy black hair scowled. "I've always told everyone Windsor is haunted, but did any of you believe me? No. Now we're in the future with absolutely no way to get back home."

All the other boys rolled their eyes but the doppelgänger Kurt spoke up. "Dwight might have somewhat of a point. We are obviously not in the present, and considering this Kurt and Blaine look older than us, I would expect it to be the future. Though how Drew and Satoru did this, I have no idea."

Rachel turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Well, they are definitely from when you two were at Dalton. Do you have an idea of when they are from?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. But what doesn't make sense is that this doppelgänger of me is a prefect. I was never prefect. I left Dalton before that would happen."

One of the blonde twins gasped before clinging onto the sleeve of the doppelgänger Blaine. "White Rabbit, please don't leave us!"

The other Blaine rolled his eyes before pushing the boy off. "I'm not going to leave Ethan. Why would I leave in the middle of my senior year?"

Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt looked at each other shocked. "This is definitely not the same as us. They must be from a different dimension or something." Kurt muttered.

Before any of them could do anything, all nine boys blinked out of existence. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel all looked at one another, shocked.

"All right, where were we?"


	7. Never Thought This Would Happen

Kurt landed on the ground with an "oof," which was odd because he was just walking in the choir room, and he wasn't a normally clumsy person, and there was no one around to trip him. When he looked around, he noticed he was in some sort of mansion. The hallway was empty, except for the people lying next to him. When Kurt looked closer, he noticed they were the others who had tried out for the New Directions. He couldn't recall the goth girl and the boy in the wheelchair's names, but he recognized Rachel and Mercedes. Turning to help the goth girl up from the floor, he turned to the other three.

"Where are we?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know white boy. But, if we continue walking, we're bound to run into someone."

They started down the hallway, when all of a sudden, a blur fell from the rafters. The five of them stepped back in shock, as the blur was revealed to be a boy about their age. He was pale and lanky, with a mop of black hair. He had a pouch hanging on his belt and was pointing a squirt gun at them. He was dressed in a uniform, except the blazer was hanging open and he wore multiple medallions around his neck. The five New Directions blinked at him in shock.

"Freeze demons!" The boy spoke up. "Don't take one more step, or I'll use rock salt on you." He pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket and spoke into it. " _Han, call the conspirators. We have demons here, and they look like people from Lima._ "

All the New Directions looked at one another, all clearly thinking the same thing. " _This guy is crazy!_ "

They could hear footsteps behind them and could begin to make out what the people were saying.

"—need to figure out what Dwight meant. I didn't even think the New Directions were coming this weekend." Said a voice, that sounded remarkably like Kurt's.

"Yeah. But it's Dwight, it could mean anything. Though if it was just the New Directions, I would understand calling you, but not the rest of us. Dwight may be very superstitious, and a little bit insane and illogical, but he wouldn't make a big deal about this if it wasn't."

The New Directions turned around to see a group of boys in uniform, though their's were neater than the boy in front of them, walking towards them. Kurt gasped, when upon closer inspection, one of the boys looked identical to him. The doppelgänger Kurt was walking hand in hand with a boy with gelled back, black hair and hazel eyes. The doppelgänger stopped in front of Kurt, clearly shocked.

The boy with him spoke up. "Well, I was right Kurt. This isn't just the normal New Directions showing up announced."

The Asian boy with them turned to the New Directions. "You guys should probably come to the common room with us, so we can sit down and figure out what the hell is going on."

The New Directions followed the boys in uniform into a room on the right side of the hallway. Inside were several couches along with some tables. There were bookshelves on the far wall, along with windows that looked out into a courtyard and a fireplace. The New Directions sat down on one of the couches, while the other boys sat down on various couches in the room.

"So, it seems you all know who we are, even though we have only been a group for a day, which I say is pretty impressive. But, we don't know who you are. Kurt, you never told me you have a twin brother." Rachel said, turning to Kurt.

"You hardly even know me Rachel." Kurt grumbled. "But no, I don't have a twin brother. Which is why I'm wondering, who are you?" He pointed to the doppelgänger of himself.

The other Kurt's eyes went wide, before he turned to the other boys. "I know what is going on. Though it should be impossible and I have no idea why I don't remember it."

"Lots of stuff goes on in this school that should be impossible." Quipped the hazel eyed boy next to him. "But, what is it?"

"They time-traveled."

The entire room stared at him. "What?"

"Well, think about it. Rachel said that they've only been a group for a day, which is obviously not the case right now. Also, the other me is right, I don't have a twin brother. So, it's me from the past." He paused for a second. "Well, fuck."

The New Directions stared at Kurt for a second, shocked he swore, but the others were unfazed.

The hazel eyed boy's eyes widened. "That's going to be a problem." He commented.

Everyone else in the room still stared at them, confused on what was going on. The African-American boy spoke up. "Kurt, Blaine, what's a problem?"

Blaine looked hesitant for a second, but the other Kurt simply nodded. "Kurt doesn't come out till a month into the New Directions. Which is a problem right now."

The New Directions stared at Kurt, who looked completely shocked that he was outed, by himself from the future anyway. "Why would it be a problem right now?" He asked, confused.

The other Kurt chuckled. "It's hard to hide the fact you are gay when you have a boyfriend." He wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders, who leaned into him. "But we still don't know how you got here."

Rachel turned to Kurt. "Kurt, why didn't you tell us? Everyone knows I have two gay dads. The whole point of this group is being whoever you want to be. No one would have treated you differently." The rest of the New Directions nodded in agreement.

Kurt sighed. "I'm so used to being bullied for being gay. I'm not even out, but people just assume. I didn't want that to be the case with the one group I felt accepted in."

Mercedes gently smiled. "Come here."

Suddenly, everyone was forming a giant group hug. Kurt laughed, he had never felt so accepted in his whole life. The other boys gently smiled, glad Kurt could be himself with the New Directions.

Suddenly, all of the New Directions blinked out of existence, as fast as they came, causing the other boys to jump back in shock.

"Well," Blaine shrugged. "That was weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more one-shots planned for this story. Once I post those, I will consider this story complete. I will only had more if I think of more prompts or if you send me prompts. If you send me prompts, I will gladly make a one-shot out of them.


	8. You Did What?

Kurt was simply lounging on a couch in the common room, cuddled up to his boyfriend, Blaine, and listening to a story Wes was telling, about something Julian did in class today, when it happened. A bang and a large flash came from the center of the common room. Now, bangs and large flashes in Windsor were not uncommon, in fact, if the bang and large flash had come from anywhere but from where it did, he would not have batted an eye. But the fact that the bang and the large flash came from the middle of the common room, where the only thing there was was an empty coffee table, was odd. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a very familiar group of teenagers to any of the Windsors in the common room, the New Directions.

Dwight lowered the water sprayer he lifted in protection. "Oh, it's just the New Directions."

Reed looked carefully at them. "That doesn't explain the fact that they arrived in a cloud of smoke! Have you guys been working with Drew and Satoru?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, that sounds more like something Wes and David would do." Prompting a "hey!" from those mentioned.

Rachel stepped foreword. "Did you kidnap us, so we would tell you our secrets? Because it won't work." The other New Directions nodding behind her. Except for one chestnut haired countertenor, who frowned in confusion.

"Why would we do that?" Shane asked in confusion.

"Because we don't know you!" Rachel said, as though it was obvious. "Vocal Adrenaline spied on us last year, so why wouldn't the Warblers kidnap us?"

Kurt stood up from his spot on the couch. "Rachel, did you hit your head and forget the last year?"

Rachel did a double take, before all the New Directions stepped aside to reveal a doppelgänger of Kurt. Kurt stared back at his counterpart, truly baffled.

"Two Alices!" The Tweedles shouted happily. "Now we get double the cookies!"

Kurt gave them his famous bitch-glare. Reed stepped forward. "I have an idea, but it will sound extremely crazy."

Blaine sighed, exasperated. "At this point in my life, nothing sounds crazy anymore."

"I think they time-traveled." Everyone broke out into a series of protests. "Hear me out. I don't know how they time-traveled, and I don't think they do either. But, Rachel doesn't remember any of us, except obviously Kurt, but she still recognizes we're Warblers. And there's also the fact that we have two Kurts."

Kurt looked at his doppelgänger, "There's only one way to figure out if Reed's theory is true. What is the last date you remember?"

"November 10, 2010." The other Kurt responded.

Kurt's eyes widened. "I know what date that is." Everyone but Blaine looked at him confused.

"Um, how is that date important Kurt?" David asked, confused. "Besides proving that Reed's theory is true."

"It's the day after we met." Blaine answered.

All the New Directions turned to face their Kurt, shocked. "You were conspiring with the enemy?" Rachel asked, aghast.

Kurt chuckled. "No, he wasn't. He was actually spying."

The boys' eyes widened. "Dude, you actually went?" Finn asked, confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't call me dude, Finn. But yes, I went. I thought that's what you wanted."

"Well, yeah." Sam shrugged. "But we didn't expect you to actually go through with it."

"So, what date is it actually?" The doppelgänger Kurt asked his other self.

"September 30th, 2011."

"So, let me get this straight." Mercedes looked between the Windsors and the New Directions. "The boys told my white boy to spy on the Warblers and he did. He met some of them and now it is nearly a year later, we time-traveled, and Kurt goes here, and apparently, they all know us."

The Windsors shrugged. "That pretty much sums it up, yeah." Kurt nodded.

"Well, you missed one thing Mercedes." Blaine interjected, before turning and kissing Kurt.

All the New Directions' jaws dropped while the Windsors simply rolled their eyes. One by one, all the New Directions disappeared in a puff of smoke, all while Blaine continued kissing Kurt.

"Get a room!" Shane yelled, only to be met with a pillow to the face.


	9. Let’s Change the Past

Twelve people quietly appeared out of nowhere, on the dark, McKinley auditorium stage.

"You know your assignments?" The man in the wheelchair asked, prompting quiet nods from the other eleven people. "Good."

As quietly as they came, all twelve people disappeared out of the auditorium, unnoticed by no one by one Sue Sylvester, watching quietly from the entrance to the auditorium and regarding it all with intrigue.

* * *

Kurt Hummel opened his locker, groaning as he was once again shoved into it by yet another moronic jock. This time, it was Noah Puckerman, who high-fived his friends, David Karofsky and Azimio Adams, as they walked away. It didn't matter to Kurt, he would get out of this town and make a name for himself. Unlike those Lima losers, who would be stuck here the rest of their miserable lives. He thought back to the poster he saw on the bulletin boards for the new glee club, the New Directions, run by the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester. Maybe he would join, now that it was not run by that creep, Sandy Ryerson. Mr. Schuester was one of the few teachers who was always nice to him, telling off the bullies when he saw them. Glee club might be a place where he could actually belong, though he would never come out to them, even though they probably already assumed. Everyone did, no matter what he did. As he started to grab his history books, he noticed a piece of paper sitting on top of them. He picked it up to read, " _Meet in the auditorium after school today_ ". Shrugging, Kurt grabbed his books. He would check it out after school today, praying it wasn't a prank from one of the jocks.

* * *

Rachel Berry disgruntly wiped off the slushies from a joint slushing from Azimio, Karofsky, and Puck, and ignoring Santana Lopez's calls of, "Nice outfit Hobbit!" She didn't care, she was better than them and they all knew it. That's why they bullied her. Maybe joining Mr. Schuester's new glee club would change things. At least it wasn't run by Sandy Ryerson anymore. She opened her locker to grab a change of clothes. She knew she would be late to math, but she didn't really care. The teacher never noticed before. Sitting on top of her change of clothes in her locker, was a folded up note. Rachel picked it up, curious with what it was. The note read, " _Meet in the auditorium after school today._ " She tossed the note back in the locker and grabbed her clothes, heading into the nearest girl's bathroom. " _I'll check it out._ " She thought. " _Maybe it has something to do with glee club._ "

* * *

Artie Abrams rolled down the hallway, being pushed by his best friend and secret crush, Tina Cohen-Chang. The two had bonded over their shared disabilities, Tina with her stutter, and Artie being paralyzed.

"Are you ready for auditions after school today?" He asked her.

Tina nodded. "W-we ma-may ha-have been dar-dared by those tw-two g-goths but it ma-may b- be fun-n-n. You ne-never kn-know."

The two stopped at their lockers to get their books for English class, when they both noticed notes sitting on top of the books. Artie picked his up and showed it to Tina, who shrugged and picked up hers.

"Mine says, " _Meet in the auditorium after school today._ " Artie said, confused.

Tina nodded. "Th-that's wh-what mi-mine says to-too. W-we sho-should g-go, it ca-can't be an- anything ba-bad."

Artie nodded. "Why not."

* * *

Puck high-fived his friends, Karofsky and Azimio, as they walked away from shoving Kurt into his locker. " _That's what you get for being a homo, Hummel._ " Puck thought to himself. He knew he was a bully, but the fact is, he didn't care. He was badass and everyone knew it. As Puck arrived at his locker to get his books for, what class did he have? Ah well, it didn't matter, he always ended up skipping or not paying attention anyway. It's not like anyone here cared anyway. On the top of his books in his locker was a small folded up note. Puck picked it up, curious. " _It's probably something from Finn, inviting me to a Call of Duty marathon. Or maybe it's something from Quinn_." In truth, Puck was in love with Quinn Fabray, the head Cheerio at McKinley. But she was his best friend's girlfriend, and there was nothing he could do about that. The small note instead read, " _Meet in the auditorium after school today._ " Puck shrugged. He would check out what this note meant, what harm could it do?

* * *

Finn Hudson went to his locker to grab his books for English, his mind filled with ideas for his date with Quinn that night, and ways to get the team in shape as quarterback. When he opened the locker, a small note fell out. Confused, Finn picked it up. " _I don't remember putting that in there. Maybe it's from Quinn._ " he thought. He opened it to read, " _Meet in the auditorium after_ _school today._ " Finn shrugged. He didn't have football practice after school today, so he would humor the little note. Huh, humor. He didn't know he knew what that meant.

* * *

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany headed towards their lockers. Quinn and Santana were still happy after seeing Puckerman slushy Berry, while Brittany was off in her own world, thinking about dolphins and rainbows. The three girls opened their lockers, ready to head off to chemistry together, when Quinn and Santana found notes in their lockers. Quinn held up hers, which read, " _Meet in the auditorium today._ " In response, Santana held up her note, which was virtually identical, except it read, " _Meet in the auditorium today. Bring Brittany too._ "

"What do you think about the note?" Quinn asked her two friends.

Santana shrugged. "I mean, it can't be anything bad. Maybe it's something from a couple of guys. Why don't we go?"

Brittany nodded. "I think it's from the magical unicorn in the sky, who visits me in my dreams."

Unfazed by this, the three girls headed towards class.

* * *

Mike stopped at his locker to get his book for history, his mind flashing back to the sign-up sheet for the New Directions he saw on the bulletin board before school. He wanted to join, he really did, but he knew he would be ridiculed for it. No one knew he danced, not even his parents, and he was going to keep it that way. What was he kidding, he wasn't even a good singer. Mike went to grab his books when he noticed a note on the top of them that he knew he didn't put there. Intrigued, he picked it up to read, " _Meet in the auditorium after school._ " Mike shrugged. " _Why not, I have nothing better to do._ "

* * *

Mercedes stopped at her locker before math class. " _I can't wait for glee club."_ She thought to herself. " _I'm going to blow those other kids out of the water. Time for them to see what a real diva looks like._ " She was so distracted by thoughts of glee club, that she almost didn't notice the small note on top of her books. Curious, she picked it up, only to read, " _Meet in the auditorium after school._ " Mercedes shrugged. " _Why not_ ," she thought " _This could be interesting. Let's go see what that note is talking about, it's not like I have anything going on in my life._ "

* * *

At various places around the school, people peeked around the corner, watching these events unfold. " _Yes_." They all thought. " _It worked_."

* * *

That day after school, Kurt headed towards the auditorium, like the note told him to. When he reached the top of the stairs, his heart dropped. There were several people already in the auditorium, and they were obviously separated into two groups. One one side of the room were Rachel, Mercedes, the kid in the wheelchair, and a goth girl. One the other side of the room were the three Cheerios, an Asian boy Kurt vaguely remembered from his classes, and Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, who bullied him.

Puck scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I received a note to do so." Kurt frowned. "I have no idea why you are in here."

Quinn frowned, holding up a note. "You mean one like this?"

Kurt nodded. Rachel stood up confused. "I received one too."

The lights on the stage turned on to reveal twelve people standing there. All of the kids in the auditorium jumped back in shock, not knowing anyone had been there the entire time. One of the people, a man in a wheelchair, rolled foreword.

"Rachel, Kurt, sit down." The two mentioned promptly took a seat, confused as to how this man knew their names. "To answer your unspoken question, yes you all received the same note, and we gave it to you."

"Why?" The Asian boy Kurt recognized from before asked. "I mean, the majority of these people hate each other. What point would you have of gathering us all here in the first place?"

"That's exactly why we called you all here." A man with perfectly coifed, chestnut hair and fashionable clothes stepped foreword. Kurt briefly noted that whoever this man was, he was definitely fashionably inclined. "We all know you hate each other, which is what we are trying to fix. Now, we all know who you are, so we'll introduce ourselves."

"There's something we should tell you before we introduce ourselves." The man in the wheelchair from before said. "We are all from the future."

"Wait," The kid in the wheelchair, who Kurt thought was named Artie, said, confused. "Time-travel is impossible. Everyone knows that."

"Well, it's not anymore." An Asian man said. "We aren't going to try to explain it, it's way too complicated for high school sophomores and freshmen, but the point is, it's possible. The majority of us, are you guys though. From about ten years in the future. I'm Mike."

The Asian boy, who Kurt now knew was named Mike, recoiled in shock.

The man in the wheelchair spoke up. "I'm obviously Artie, that's a little obvious."

A blonde man stepped up. "I'm Sam Evans. My younger self doesn't go to McKinley till next year, so none of you would know me."

An Asian woman with very pretty blonde highlights in her hair introduced herself. "I'm Tina. And younger me, please stop stuttering. We all know it's fake."

The goth girl, who Kurt now knew was named Tina, looked like a deer caught in headlights, while Artie looked at her with hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Kurt heard her whisper to him, "I'll explain later."

A brunette woman who was near the back of the group stepped into the spotlight. "I'm Rachel."

An African-American woman, who Kurt was assumed was most likely Mercedes from where this had been going, stepped foreword. "I'm Mercedes."

A man who had been holding hands with a blonde woman and was wearing a military uniform now spoke up. "I'm Puck." Kurt blinked. This is what has become of his high school bully?

The blonde woman who had been with Puck was the next one to speak. "I'm Quinn." Kurt watched Finn look at his best friend and girlfriend in shock, both of whom tried to hide.

A Latina woman who had linked her pinkies with another blonde woman stepped foreword. "I'm Santana and that's Brittany." The blonde woman waved, her pinky still linked with Santana's.

A man who had in what Kurt could tell was way too much gel, stepped foreword. "I'm Blaine Anderson, like Sam you don't meet me till next year." Kurt watched the people on the future look at him in shock. "What? I didn't know how he felt on the matter." He said, gesturing to the man with the coifed hair from before, who simply nodded.

"You can tell them, they would have found out anyway in less than a month. And I'm Kurt."

Kurt looked at the man in shock. This was him? And he was friends with his bullies from high school. Though, it seemed like he still had a good fashion sense. But what was the secret? Unless... no. He wouldn't. Would he?

Blaine smiled. "Okay, since Kurt is fine with it, I'm actually Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

As if on cue, everyone in the auditorium turned to look at Kurt, who threw his hands up in the air.

"Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm gay. Is that what you all wanted to know?"

The older Artie smiled. "Since everyone is introduced to each other, I'll tell you why we are here. We want to mend relationships with all of you."

"We may all be friends now." The older Rachel continued. "But, it certainly didn't start off that way, all of us are thankful for the way it ended. So, we want to make sure it happens sooner."

"But, they are our bullies." Rachel protested. "How can that change?"

The older Quinn smiled. "By showing that all of us are not that different at all. And by sharing in the one thing we all bonded over."

"And what's that?" Finn asked, confused.

Blaine grinned. "Music."

**Blaine:**   
**Hope when you take that jump**   
**You don't feel the fall**

**Sam:**   
**Hope when the water rises**   
**You built a wall**

**Artie:**   
**Hope when the crowd screams out**   
**They're screaming your name**

**Tina:**   
**Hope if everybody runs**   
**You choose to stay**

**Rachel** ( _Mercedes_ ):  
 **I hope that you fall in love**  
( _And it hurts so bad Yeah_ )  
 **Oh**  
 **The** ( _only way you can know_ )  
 **You give it** ( _all you had_ )

**Mercedes:**   
**Hey, yeah**

**Kurt:**   
**And I hope that you don't suffer**   
**But take the pain**

**Blaine with Kurt:**   
**Hope when the moment comes**   
**You'll say**

**New Directions:**   
**I, I did it all**   
**I, I did it all**

**Santana with Brittany:**   
**I owned every second that this world could give**   
**I saw so many places, the things that I did**   
**Yeah With every broken bone**   
**I swear I lived**

**Quinn:**   
**Hope that you spend your days**   
**But they all add up**

**Puck:**   
**Ooh**   
**And when that sun goes down**   
**Hope you raise your cup**   
**Ooh**

**Tina with Mike:**   
**I wish that I could witness**   
**All your joy and all your pain**

**Blaine with Kurt:**   
**But until my moment comes**   
**I'll say**

**New Directions:**   
**I, I did it all**   
**I, I did it all**

**I owned every second that this world could give**   
**I saw so many places, the things that I did**   
**Yeah With every broken bone**   
**I swear I lived**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**   
**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Rachel** ( _New Directions_ ) **:**  
 **Hey**  
( _With every broken bone_ )  
 **I lived**

 **New Directions** ( _Artie_ ) **:**  
 **I, I did it all** ( _I did it all, yeah_ )  
 **I, I did it all** ( _I did it all, yeah_ )

 **I owned every second that this world could give** ( _This world could give_ )  
 **I saw so many places, the things that I did**

**Yeah with every broken bone, I swear I lived**

**New Directions** ( _Blaine and Kurt_ ) **:**  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh** ( _Oh, yeah_ )  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh** ( _I swear I lived_ )  
 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**  
 **Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh** ( _Mmhh_ )

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh** ( _Mmhh_ )  
 **Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh** ( _Mmhh)_  
 **Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh** ( _Mmhh_ )

By the end of the song, everyone, including the Cheerios and the football players, were up on the stage, laughing and singing.

"Wait." Puck said, after everyone had calmed down. "I joined glee club?"

The older Puck nodded. "You all did."

As the teenagers laughed and talked among one another, the Cheerios and the football players talking to the losers, the New Directions from the future stepped back. Their job was done. Whatever happened from now on, would be up to them, but they gave them the push they needed, everything else would work out. It always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> I Lived: OneRepublic


	10. So This is the Future, Huh

Blaine turned around to give his husband a kiss on the cheek, when a loud bang in their living room was heard. The two men whipped around to find younger versions of Kurt, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina laying on the floor, struggling to stand up. Rachel was the first one to fully stand up and take in her surroundings. She narrowed her eyes at the two men staring at her in shock and pointed her finger at them.

"Why did you kidnap us? You must work for one of the other teams, and kidnap us so you know how to beat us at Sectionals."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, we've only been a group for a week, I highly doubt another team would want to kidnap us now."

One of the two men standing and staring at them in shock, the one with curly black hair and hazel eyes', phone started ringing. He pulled it out, before smiling apologetically at the six teenagers.

" _Hey guys. Okay, I'll put you on speaker._ "

" _Hobbit, Porcelain, we are calling to inform you that we are coming to New York tomorrow. You bets be ready for us._ " A girl's voice rang out from the phone.

" _Bye dolphins, I'll see you tomorrow_." Another girl's voice rang out before hanging up.

The chestnut haired man raised his eyebrows. "Well, I guess we have company tomorrow. You should probably text everyone else, and inform them of this."

The hazel eyed man nodded. "I guess we are having an impromptu reunion. Though, knowing Reed and Shane, they'll show up any minute."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-ry, but w-who are y-you?" Tina stuttered.

The hazel eyed man raised his eyebrow, to which the other man gave him a look that said, "I'll explain later." The doorbell rang, stopping the two men from answering Tina's question.

"That's probably Reed and Shane, I'll go get the door." The chestnut haired man said, leaving the other man with the six teenagers.

"I'm Blaine." The other man said, in explanation. "I promise we'll explain more when he comes back."

The chestnut haired man walked back into the living room, this time with a man with curly, black hair and a man with strawberry-blonde curly hair. The black haired man grinned.

"So this is them. They look so small."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Shane, they are only one year younger than when you originally met them."

The chestnut haired man sighed and sat down, before turning to the six confused teenagers. "Simply put, you time-traveled."

"Wait," Artie interjected. "Time-travel isn't possible."

The chestnut haired man shrugged. "That's what I thought, until today, when you showed up in Blaine and I's apartment. It's 2020. I'm Kurt, and that's Reed and Shane." He said, pointing to the other two men. "And you've already met Blaine."

"Wait." Kurt said, staring at the man in front of him. "You're me?"

The older Kurt nodded. "I'm you in eleven years."

The doorbell rang once more, and Blaine got up, leaving Kurt with his younger self. A minute later, he walked back into the living room, this time with a woman. She had long brown hair, was dressed fashionably, and obviously pregnant. Kurt stood up to greet her, giving her a hug.

"How are you today?"

The other woman smiled. "Having a perfectly normal day, until I got Blaine's text about you two having time-travelers in your living room." She leaned around Kurt, to look at the six teenagers. "The only thing I'm wondering, is why do none of us have memories of this day?"

Kurt nodded thoughtful, before realizing something. "I never introduced you to them." He turned to the teenagers, who were all wondering who this woman was. "This is Rachel."

Rachel gaped at her older self, before bouncing up to talk to her. "Wow. You're me. Are you on Broadway yet? Have you gotten a Tony yet? Do I know my husband? What names are you thinking of for the baby? Is it a girl or a boy?"

The older Rachel chuckled at her younger self's enthusiasm. "I have been on Broadway. I've been nominated for a Tony, and I have to wait three months to find out if I won it. You do not know your husband yet, but you will meet him within the year." She looked at Kurt and Blaine, in order to decide whether or not to answer the next questions, who nodded. "The baby is a girl. As far as names go, Kurt and Blaine get to decide that, since I'm just their surrogate. But I expect to be Aunt Rachel."

The five teenagers looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine, and the younger Kurt, not sure who was going to say something first. Kurt tried to hide farther and farther back, to ignore what was happening.

Kurt and Blaine chuckled. "You will be Aunt Rachel." Blaine assured her. "As far as names go, we were thinking Emily, Katie, or Olivia."

The five teenagers turned to Kurt, expecting him to answer the unspoken question. Kurt signed. "Yes, I'm gay." He turned to his older self and Blaine in confusion. "But isn't gay marriage illegal? Are you just boyfriends living together?"

Kurt shook his head. "Maybe in your time it's illegal, but not now, and certainly not in New York. We're married, we have been for five years."

The time-travelers sat talking with Rachel, Shane, Reed, Kurt, and Blaine, until it got late, and Rachel, Shane, and Reed headed out, but promised to return the next day. Kurt and Blaine set up air mattresses in the living room, and those, along with the couches and arm chairs, proved to be enough for the six teenagers to sleep. Kurt woke up at about 5 a.m., unable to sleep like usual. This time though, when he went into the kitchen, he wasn't alone. His younger self looked up at him from absent mindlessly flipping through a Vogue magazine.

"Can't sleep?" Kurt guessed

The teenager nodded. "How did you know?"

Kurt grinned and sat down on one of the stools. "Who knows you better but yourself?"

"Does it get easier?" The teenage Kurt asked, out of the blue.

Kurt looked at him confused. "Does what get easier?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, life I guess. I spend every school day praying that the jocks will go easier on me today. But it never works, and I end up getting tossed in the dumpsters, shoved into a locker, and slushied, all before third period. I never had many friends before glee started, and that's now becoming the best part of the day. So, does it get easier?"

Kurt nodded. "I remember being where you are. And it does get easier. Through glee, you end up with the most amazing group of friends that you are still close to today. I mean yeah, it got even easier when I met the Windsors, but things were still better than what you are experiencing now. Just wait, things will look up."

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Kurt groaned. "Do they not understand normal times? It's 5:30 in the morning."

By this time, the others were awake and started stumbling into the kitchen. Blaine looked at his husband with annoyance.

"Let me guess, that's them."

Kurt nodded. "Can you think of anyone else who would come to this apartment at 5:30 in the morning? I can't."

As Kurt went to get the door, Rachel turned to teenage Kurt. "Do you know who they are talking about?"

Kurt shrugged. "No, he didn't tell me anything. But I assume whoever it is, are the same people who called on the phone yesterday."

The older Kurt returned, this time with a Latina and blonde woman. The blonde woman let out a squeal before jumping at the teenage Kurt, who just barely caught her.

"Dolphin! You are so small."

Before Kurt could respond, she jumped out of his arms and skipped over to Blaine, who smiled and gave her a hug.

"Blaine Warbler! How are you?"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm good Britt. Though I have to say, these are the oddest guests Kurt and I have ever had."

The Latina woman smirked and looked at the teenage Kurt. "Porcelain, I remember when you were that small."

Mercedes looked back and forth between the two women, confused. "Um, who are you?"

The Latina woman raised her eyebrows and looked at Kurt, who had a panicked look on his face. "I guess Porcelain forgot to introduce us. I'm Santana and that's Brittany."

A flash of anger crossed Rachel's face. "Wait, Santana and Brittany? As in, the Unholy Trinity?"

Kurt just nodded. "I know from when you guys come from, they are bitches, but a lot has changed in the past eleven years."

Santana nodded. "I know eleven years ago, I never would have imagined myself friends with someone like Porcelain or Berry. I also never would have expected that I would be married to Brittany."

The six teenagers eyes widened, and Brittany and Santana held up their hands with their rings on them, as confirmation.

Santana turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Do you know when everyone else is coming? Britt and I didn't really get the chance to look at our phones between the flight and everything else."

Kurt nodded. "Mercedes is coming in from LA tomorrow. Puck is hopefully coming today, it depends on how soon he can leave the base. Quinn, Sam, Mr. Schue, Mike, and Emma are coming tonight. And Artie, Tina, Rachel, and all the Windsors are coming today as well. Rachel, Reed, and Shane were already here yesterday."

The teenage Kurt interrupted. "Did you say Puck? As in Noah Puckerman?" Kurt just nodded. "But he's a bully!" The teenage Kurt exploded. "He throws me in dumpsters and slushies me."

The older Kurt sighed. "Remember when I was telling Rachel that people change in eleven years?" Kurt nodded. "The same goes for Puck. He's not the bully you are thinking of. He's actually very protective of me, and a part of the Air Force."

All the New Directions watched as Kurt put his arm around Blaine, the love radiating off of the two men, and off of the two former Cheerios. They all smiled, wanting love like this, and happy that Kurt was the one who go to have it. One by one, they blinked out of existence.

Blaine stared, "Huh, I guess no one else has to waste airfare anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to address something. In my fanfictions, I try to write the characters as close to the show as I can, but they all do come out a little bit OOC. The reason why I wrote Season 6 Brittany so OOC is because I hate what the writers did with her character in Season 6. The reason why I always loved Brittany so much is because she was innocent and her lines were funny. I hate that they made her a secret math genius and less innocent and funny. That's why I will always write Brittany the way she was in the first three seasons, no matter what time period my story is set in. That's all.
> 
> So that's the end of my time-travel fanfictions. If you didn't get it before, the universe brought the characters to different times in their lives to teach them a lesson, and once they learned that lesson, they were sent back.


	11. Strange Happenings in Windsor House

Burt Hummel sat in the common room of Windsor House, flipping through a textbook for a test tomorrow, his best friend Bart Anderson next to him. It was times like these that Burt took advantage of the quiet house, since Windsor was anything but calm. His studying was interrupted by Ford Houston, who ran into the common room, before diving for cover. Colin Brightman, Harold Sullivan, and Lucan Hughes came running after him, shooting Nerf guns.

Burt sighed and put his text book down, before turning to Bart. "I'm never going to get any studying done now."

"Just move to the library." Winston Davis said, from where he was lounging on a chair next to Bart and Burt. "You know this will go on for a while."

Roger Amos came running into the common room, the prefect sighed when he saw Bart and Burt. "I tried to stop them. Sorry guys, I know you were trying to study."

Burt shrugged. "It's not really your fault Roger. We've gotten used to it."

Out of nowhere, a large flash appeared in the common room, startling all those inside. Ford, who had just climbed out from under the chair he was hiding under, jumped back in alarm, holding up his water gun. When the flash cleared, a group of boys in Dalton uniforms laid sprawled on the ground. The first to recover were a set of twins with bright, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They reminded Burt of Colin.

Ford looked at them in shock, before jumping back. "Demons." He muttered.

Another boy with coifed, chestnut hair and glaze eyes stood up, wiping off his uniform and scowling. "What did you two do now?" He asked the twins, who thought for a second.

"We ended up—"

"In some room in Windsor—"

"Never touch weird objects in Windsor—"

"That you don't know what they do." The two finished in sync.

Burt thought he got whiplash, just from trying to watch them speak. A boy with messy black hair, with bags clipped to a belt, medallions around his neck, and a water gun in his hand, stood up.

"How many times have I told you Tweedles, don't touch something you don't know what it is. Especially in Windsor. It could have been haunted." He said, shaking his head.

The boy with the chestnut hair pulled a boy with gelled back, black hair up. "I hate to agree with Dwight, but he's right. We have no idea what happened."

"Well, we're still in Windsor." A boy with curly, strawberry-blonde hair said, getting to his feet. He looked around the common room, before noticing Burt, Bart, Ford, Colin, Harold, Lucan, Roger, and Winston, who were staring at them in shock. "On second thought, I know what it did and it's not good."

All of the boys turned around and stared in shock at the Windsors. The chestnut haired boy blinked.

"A lot makes sense now." The boy with the gelled hair turned to him questionably. "When I mentioned Dalton, he didn't even have me explain, he just knew what I was talking about."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Roger asked, confused.

A tall, athletic boy with green eyes and brown hair stalked into the room, angrily. "Tweedles, what did you do?" He asked, turning his rage on the twins.

"Why do you assume—"

"We did—"

"Anything?" They asked, putting on twin angelic looks. It reminded Burt a lot of Colin, that he almost laughed.

"They touched a mysterious object in an old room in Windsor, Chaz." The chestnut haired boy supplied, helpfully.

Chaz ran his hand over his face. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered. "What exactly did it do?"

"Time-travel, I guess." The Asian boy said, prompting everyone to look at him. "What? Do you have a better answer?"

Lucan whipped towards him. "Time-travel is impossible, improbable. It goes against the laws of physics."

"They got Lucan on science again." Harold said, rolling his eyes.

"But really, who are you?" Roger asked, crossing his arms.

"We're the Tweedles." The twins said, walking up and sticking out their hands. "But who?"

"Pray tell—"

"Are you?"

"I'm Roger Amos." Roger said. "This is Burt Hummel, Bart Anderson, Lucan Hughes, Harold Sullivan, Colin Brightman, Ford Houston, and Winston Davis."

The group of boys looked at Chaz, who shrugged. "I knew. Which of you knew?"

The African-American boy raised his hand. "I knew, did the rest of you know?"

The Asian boy, the boy with the chestnut hair, the boy with the gelled back, black hair, the boy with the curly black hair, and the boy with the strawberry-blonde hair shook their heads, but Chaz, Dwight, and the twins nodded.

"You're not getting cookies for a while." The chestnut haired boy muttered, causing the twins to panic.

"But Alice, your cookies are magical!"

"Yeah, you can't ban the magic cookies!"

Both boys ended up clinging to the legs of "Alice," who just shook his head. Suddenly, a ringing came from his pocket, causing all the newcomers to frown. He pulled out a square rectangle, before taping at it and bringing it up to his ear.

"Finn? I'm afraid I might not be back for dinner on Friday. It's not my fault, the Tweedles got us all into a mess. No, I'm still at Windsor. It's kinda hard to explain. Say hi to dad for me." He put the rectangle away.

The boy with the gelled hair frowned. "How were you able to get in contact with Finn?"

"Don't worry White Rabbit." The twins said, smiling. "We'll figure this out."

Chaz sat down on a sofa, muttering about how he sometimes wished he lived in a quieter house.

"Um, why do they call you Alice?" Burt asked, confused.

"Alice in Wonderland." Alice explained. "I'm Kurt. That's Blaine." He pointed to White Rabbit. "Wes." The Asian boy waved. "David." He pointed to the African-American boy. "Reed." The boy with the curly strawberry-blonde hair smiled. "Shane." The boy with the curly black hair flashed them a grin. "Evan and Ethan." The two twins smirked. "And Chaz and Dwight."

"How do you know you're from the future?" Bart asked, confused.

The boys looked among themselves, deciding whether to tell the Windsors. Blaine sighed. "Because why else would our dads look our age?"

All the Windsors stared at them in shock. "What?" Lucan said, confused.

The twins jumped up. "We have an idea!" They said, excited.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, what if—"

"We go back—"

"To the room we were in—"

"And find the same object—"

"Because it should take us home—"

The time-travelers glanced among themselves. "It's not the worst idea." Blaine pointed out. "We should try it."

"Maybe my dad won't kill you for making me miss Friday night dinner." Kurt commented, standing up. Burt wondered which of his friends was Kurt's dad.

The twins led the group up the staircase, and the Windsors followed, interested. The twins headed down the hallway on the third floor, to a door none of them had paid attention to before. Kurt looked at them oddly. "This is the mysterious door between Reed and I's and Blaine's room. It's always locked. How did you get it open?"

"We will never reveal our ways Alice." The twins smirked, before opening the door.

The Windsors stepped inside, coughing from all the dust. Inside the room, it was revealed to be a storage room of sorts. The shelves were covered in everything from old furniture to decorations.

Blaine looked up in realization. "This was where you got all the decor when we decorated Kurt's room back when he first moved into Windsor."

The twins nodded. "Got it in one Rabbit."

They led the group through the shelves to the very back of the storage room. One of the twins picked up a strange ball that was sitting on the shelf. He squeezed it and in a flash, the time-travelers were gone, leaving the Windsors alone in a storage room.

Kurt blinked, and all of a sudden they were back in the Windsor common room, this time in the right time.

Ethan and Evan cheered. "We made it back!"

Kurt scowled, before picking up a Nerf gun from the couch, and chasing after the twins who ran in the other direction, Reed, Shane, Blaine, Dwight, Wes, and David following close behind. Chaz simply collapsed on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wouldn't write any more one-shots. Oops.


	12. Lessons to Learn

Kurt blinked as the flash disappeared from his vision, and he found himself in a room that looked similar to the choir room at McKinley High School. Except there were more chairs in there then there had been the day before and the piano was different. Looking around, he realized he wasn't alone. Mercedes, his best friend since sixth grade, groaned as she stood up. Rachel Berry, an annoying girl he had the displeasure of sharing biology with the year before, was standing on the other side of him.

"Where the hell are we?" A voice asked, that made his blood run cold.

Standing near them, was Noah Puckerman, a member of the football team and one of Kurt's bullies.

"I don't know Puck." Quinn Fabray, the captain of the Cheerios, said. "But why are they here?" She turned her nose up at Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and two students Kurt remembered were freshmen.

"Are you a dolphin?" Brittany Pierce, another Cheerio asked, making Kurt frown in confusion.

"Um, who are you?" An unknown voice asked from behind him, causing the entire group to turn around.

Standing behind them were two boys no one had seen before. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other was dressed in an uniform with gelled back, black hair and expressive hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Finn Hudson, Kurt's secret crush asked.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." The boy with the hazel eyes said. "And this is—" he turned questionably to the blonde boy.

"I'm Sam Evans." The other boy said. "But who are you?"

Before anyone could answer, the door to the room opened. In walked a boy identical to Blaine, but dressed in a purple polo with black paints, a polka-dot bow tie, and brown loafers. He was on the phone, and didn't notice the group standing there, instead sitting down at the piano.

" _Hi mom. No, I'm in the choir room practicing a piece. Yes, I'll eat lunch. Wait, he's not going to be home on Friday. I would love to come to dinner then. I'll have to ask, you know how important Friday night dinners are to his family. That would be amazing, thanks. He'll have to ask his dad. I know, I wish I could see you more often but this is the way it has to be_." He looked up and finally noticed the group standing in the middle of the room, his eyes widening in shock. " _Mom, I have to go. Something came up. You wouldn't believe me if I try. Bye._ " He hung up the phone, before turning to the group in the room.

Rachel walked foreword and stuck out her hand. "My name is Rachel Berry. What is yours and why do you look like him back there?" She asked, indicating to Blaine. "Where are we and how did we get here?"

"I promise I'll answer all your questions." The boy at the piano said. "But I have to make another call first." He pulled out his phone again before dialing a number. " _Hey babe. I know, I'll eat. You_ _sound like my mom. Can you bring the whole club to the choir room, something happened. I can't really explain over phone but you'll understand when you get here. Love you. Bye._ " He hung up the phone and turned to the mismatched group. "My friends will be here in a minute, we'll explain everything then."

Santana Lopez, another cheerleader, stalked foreword towards the boy and dragged her finger down his chest, making him gulp. "I know you have a girlfriend, but I can promise I am so much better." She purred.

He gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry, but you are not my type."

Santana's shocked look on her face, sent Mercedes and Kurt into giggles. From behind them, Blaine frowned. They began to hear voices outside the choir room. Kurt perked up. That must be his friends.

"I wonder what your boyfriend wants."

"I'm sure its important."

"Yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have called the entire club down to the choir room."

The door pushed open, allowing a group of people to enter and everyone in the choir room eye's to fall out of their heads. Standing in front of them, were a group of people who looked identical to them.

The other Kurt walked foreword towards the other boy. "I see what you mean Blaine. This would be hard to explain over the phone."

The other Mercedes frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't know." The other Blaine shrugged. "I came into the choir room to practice a piece, and they were already here. They obviously didn't know who I was though."

"How did you get here?" The other Sam asked, confused.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I was sitting in class and there was a big flash and then I was here. How do you look like us?"

The other versions of them frowned at one another, and huddled together, to talk.

"Do you think they time-traveled?" Kurt asked.

Mike shook his head. "Time-travel is impossible Kurt. You know that."

"Well, we have versions of ourselves in the choir room so I would say not." Kurt fired back.

"They obviously don't know how they got here." Quinn pointed out.

"And they don't know me." Blaine pointed out. "Santana tried to flirt with me and thought I had a girlfriend."

Santana shivered in disgust, and pulled Brittany towards her.

"We could see when they are from." Mercedes suggested. "And see if we can get them back."

The whole group nodded. Blaine pulled his boyfriend off to the side. "My mom invited you and your family to dinner on Friday."

"Your dad is gone?" Kurt asked, eyes shining.

Blaine nodded. "I'll talk to my dad tonight." Kurt promised.

The whole group turned back to the time-travelers. "The best thing we can figure out, is that you time-traveled." The other Quinn told them. "What date was it for you?"

"September 2nd, 2009." Rachel answered for them, causing the whole group to wince.

"Why? What's wrong with September 2nd, 2009?" Kurt asked, confused.

"That's a week before New Directions were formed." The other Kurt said, sighing. "Meaning..."

"Its when all of us weren't friends." The other Quinn finished, frowning.

The jocks and cheerleaders were shocked. "Why would I be friends with them?" Puck asked, angrily. "They're a group of losers and fags."

Blaine tried to charge at Puck, but Sam held him back, as the other Blaine tried to do the same, but was held back by the other Puck and Sam.

The other Kurt sighed. "We should have expected this. But something happened to cause all of you to be brought here."

"You are right Kurt." An unknown voice said.

The group turned to see a girl sitting in one of the chairs. She was petite, about five foot two inches, with long, wavy, brunette hair that ended at the small of her back. The tips were colored a brilliant purple and she had large, expressive brown eyes with redish, pink glasses that accented her face. She was dressed in jeans, with purple, high-top Converse, and a pink shirt with a pocket. She had a brown belt and wore simple, silver stud earrings, and a gold necklace with locket and key charms on it.

"Who are you?" Puck asked, confused.

The girl stood up and walked towards them. "Who I am, doesn't matter. But, I am here to teach you a lesson." She thought about it for a second. "But, if you need to call me something, call me Ruby."

Puck scowled. "I don't need to be taught any lessons."

"Yes, you do." Ruby corrected him. "You are a bully, Noah Puckerman. And I hate bullies."

"But why did you bring us all here?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"Because you all have something to learn." Ruby told her. "I brought you here so you can learn from your future selves."

The other Kurt stepped foreword. "But how do we teach them? I know what kind of lessons they need to learn, but how do we teach those to them?"

Ruby smiled. "By sharing with them, what brought you all close to one another. Music."

Santana stepped foreword. "I think I have the perfect song for this occasion."

**Santana:**   
**Benjamin Coffin III? The enemy of Avenue A**

**Puck:**   
**Hey man, You've got a whole lot of nerve showing your face here after what just happened**

**Sam:**   
**Listen guys, This was not my fault**

**Santana:**   
**Go to Hell**

**Puck:**   
**You put the cops on stand by**

**Sam:**   
**Yes, but I never wanted it to get out of control**

**Puck:**   
**Why did Muffy—**

**Sam:**   
**Alison**

**Puck:**   
**—miss the show?**

**Sam:**   
**There was a death in the family**

**Kurt:**   
**Who died?**

**Sam:**   
**Our Akita**

**Artie and Puck:**   
**Evita**

**Sam:**   
**They make fun, yet I'm the one**   
**Attempting to do some good**   
**Or do you really want a neighborhood**   
**Where people piss on your stoop every night?**

**Bohemia, Bohemia's**   
**A fallacy in your head**   
**This is Calcutta**   
**Bohemia is dead**

**Artie:**   
**Dearly beloved**   
**We gather here to say our goodbyes**

**Blaine and Puck:**   
**Dies irae, dies illa**   
**Kyrie eleison**   
**Yitgadal veyitkadash**

Artie was picked up out of his chair, and the group carried him over their heads.

**Artie:**   
**Here she lies**   
**No one knew her worth**   
**The late great daughter of Mother Earth**   
**On this night when we celebrate the birth**   
**In that little town of Bethlehem**   
**We raise our glass**   
**You bet your ass, to**   
**La vie Bohème**

**New Directions:**   
**La vie Bohème**   
**La vie Bohème**   
**La vie Bohème**   
**La vie Bohème**

**Artie:**   
**To days of inspiration**   
**Playing hooky**   
**Making something out of nothing**   
**The need to express**   
**To communicate**   
**To going against the grain**   
**Going insane**   
**Going mad**

**To loving tension, no pension**   
**To more than one dimension**   
**To starving for attention**   
**Hating convention**   
**Hating pretension**   
**Not to mention, of course**   
**Hating dear old Mom and Dad**

**To riding your bike**   
**Midday past the three-piece suits**   
**To fruits**   
**To no absolutes**   
**To Absolut**   
**To choice**   
**To The Village Voice**   
**To any passing fad**

**To being an us, for once**   
**Instead of a them**

**New Directions:**   
**La vie Bohème**   
**La vie Bohème**

The other Santana pulled the other Brittany closer to her. The time-travelers stared at Santana and Brittany, who held their heads high and didn't say anything.

**Finn:**   
**Ahem**

**Santana:**   
**Hey, Mister**   
**She's my sister**

**Mike:**   
**So that's five miso soup**   
**Four seaweed salad**   
**Three soy burger dinner**   
**Two tofu dog platter**   
**And one pasta with meatless balls**

**Rachel:**   
**Ew**

**Blaine:**   
**It tastes the same**

**Quinn:**   
**If you close your eyes**

**Mike:**   
**And thirteen orders of fries**   
**Is that it here?**

**New Directions:**   
**Wine and beer!**

**Quinn and Kurt:**   
**To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries**   
**To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese**   
**To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo**   
**To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou**

**Santana and Blaine:**   
**Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion**   
**Creation, vacation**

**Artie:**   
**Mucho masturbation**

**Santana and Blaine:**   
**Compassion, to fashion, to passion**   
**When it's new**

**Blaine:**   
**To Sontag**

**Kurt:**   
**To Sondheim**

**Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel:**   
**To anything taboo**

**Blaine and Puck:**   
**Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage**

**Blaine:**   
**Lenny Bruce**

**Puck:**   
**Langston Hughes**

**Santana:**   
**To the stage**

**Mercedes:**   
**To Uta**

**Blaine:**   
**To Buddha**

**Rachel:**   
**Pablo Neruda, too**

**Artie and Quinn:**   
**Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow**   
**To blow off Auntie Em**

**New Directions:**   
**La vie Bohème**

The other Santana pulled the other Brittany to her, and started to make out. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and held onto her, aware her largest secret was probably out.

**Finn:**   
**Sisters?**

**Santana:**   
**We're close**

Brittany and Santana moved away, revealing the other Kurt and the other Blaine making out. Kurt sank back, trying to avoid the stairs from the other time-travelers, never expecting that he would come out, and that Puck and Finn would be so calm about it.

**Kurt and Blaine:**   
**Brothers!**

**Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina:**   
**Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens**   
**Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men**   
**Pee-wee Herman**   
**German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein**   
**Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa**   
**Carmina Burana**

**New Directions:**   
**To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy**   
**Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC**   
**To no shame, never playing the Fame Game**

**Blaine:**   
**To marijuana**

**New Directions:**   
**To sodomy**   
**It's between God and me**   
**To S & M**

**Finn:**   
**Waiter... Waiter... Waiter!**

**New Directions:**   
**La vie Bohème**

**Blaine:**   
**In honor of the death of bohemia, an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner. Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello, which ain't never studied**

**Puck:**   
**And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days**

**Artie:**   
**Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred**

**And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song**

Puck picked up his guitar, before playing a few cords and setting it down.

**That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz"**

**Blaine:**   
**Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub**

**Kurt:**   
**And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist, including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. retro-reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:**

**New Directions:**   
**"Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS!"**

The New Directions grinned at one another and high-fived, leaving the time-travelers staring at them in shock.

"See?" Puck said, stepping foreword. "Music brought us all together and settled our differences."

"When you get back." Mike said, smiling. "Join New Directions when the sign out sheet comes out. You won't regret it."

The time-travelers grinned to one another. "Maybe we will." Kurt called out, as one by one, they all blinked out of existence.

"Thank you Ruby." Blaine said to her, as she walked away.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling. "And please, call me Christina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> La Vie Boheme: Cast of Rent


End file.
